Ben Zook
Ben Zook is currently one of the creators, producers and stars of the hit gay web series "Where the Bears Are!". The award-winning comedy mystery is a worldwide success with over 35 MILLION VIEWS online and was named "Best Gay Web Series" of 2012 by Queerty and Afterelton.com. He's also the original writer of the World's Best Nominated movie, "Jack and Jill" starring Adam Sandler, Al Pacino and Katie Holmes. Ben Zook's other feature projects include Tom, Dick and Harry, and Weddingville for New Line, Housemom for MGM, "My Gay Ghost" for Patriot Pictures, and I Hate Valentine's Day for Revolution Studios. For television, Ben Zook co-wrote two sketch comedy pilots with Jill Soloway and Faith Soloway including Headcheese for MTV, and Mall-o-rama for ABC. He also wrote and performed in Bob Odenkirk's sketch pilot for FOX entitled, Next! Ben is best known for his work in the Chicago Improv and Theatre scene, as well as the Los Angeles Alternative Comedy scene. Born and raised in Kansas, he went on to attend Indiana University, where he studied Music and Theatre. After graduation, he moved to Chicago, where he studied improvisation at the famed Second City. He was also a founding member of Chicago's Annoyance Theatre, where, under the direction of Improv God, Mick Napier, he co-wrote and performed in such hits as, The Real Live Brady Bunch, That Darn Anti-Christ and Manson: The Musical. He also co-wrote and directed the highly successful, Tippi Portrait of a Virgin: An Afterschool Special Gone Bad. While there, Ben performed with Jon Favreau, Andy Richter, Steve Carrell, Melanie Hutsell, Jane Lynch, Matt Walsh, Kate Flannery, and Jeff Garlin, among many talented others. After performing in The Real Live Brady Bunch in New York, L.A. and San Francisco, Ben moved to Los Angeles, where he co-wrote, directed, and performed in several stage hits including, Not Without My Nipples!, with Janeane Garofalo and Molly Shannon, Baby Jesus and his Holiday Pixies with Ana Gasteyer, Theatre a Go-Go's production of Valley of the Dolls, and the runaway hit, Phoxes, a stage version of the 1980 Jodie Foster cult movie. Ben was also a fixture in the Los Angeles Alternative Comedy scene where he performed regularly with people like Jack Black, Will Ferrell, Mary Lynn Rajskub, Sarah Sliverman, Zack Galifinakis, and Fred Armisen among others, in hit shows like Laura Milligan's Tantrum, Character Assassination, Beachwood Palace Jubilee, Media Whore, For Entertainment Purposes Only, and Slap and Tickle, among others. Ben is also the head writer/director of the highly successful sketch comedy group, Margot's Bush, along with fellow performers Sam Pancake, Melanie Hutsell, Pat Towne, Loretta Fox, Joe Liss, Brett Paesel and Eliza Coyle. Ben and writing partner, Stephen Falick, co-wrote and co-directed the 80s dance spoof, Can't Stop Dancing!, which featured Ben, along with Janeane Garofalo, Noah Wyle, Ileanna Douglas, Kathy Griffin, Bob Odenkirk, David Cross, Fred Willard, Anthony Edwards and Margaret Cho. The film was an audience favorite at The Palm Springs Film Festival, The Seattle Film Festival and Outfest. Ben also starred in the indie feature comedy, The Thin Pink Line, along with Jason Priestley, David Schwimmer, Jennifer Aniston, and Mike Myers among others. Name: Ben Zook Appearances Directed by Director Written by Screenplay by Writer Produced by Producer Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:English Actors Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Screenplays Category:Story